Doctor Who meets Disney
by R Starryeyed girl 123
Summary: What would happen if the characters of Doctor Who started singing Disney songs? Well click to find out!
1. God help the outcasts

This is a mashup of Disney and Doctor who so will have Doctor Who characters singing Disney songs. If anyone has any song ideas post it in the review or PM me. I will do any disney song apart from the High School Musical shit and I will do old and new who

First up Martha sings God help the outcasts

* * *

Martha wasn't practically religious. She had never really thought about it. She didn't really believe in God. He didn't exist. Christianity had always been a very common faith before but after the master had taken over many people had lost the faith in their religion. Now most people put their faith in the resistance to help them

"Put their faith in me" she thought bitterly

Currently, she was in a church. It was once beautiful and covered with fine works of art but was now ruined. There were still people who liked to come here to pray. Martha didn't come here to pray. She didn't believe in God. Not anymore. She knew there would be a large gathering so knew this would be the perfect place to pass on her message

Martha, at the moment, was by herself. Above her was a statue representing the holy Mary. She looked up at her face and couldn't stop herself from singing softly

"I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a humble prayer

Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to You  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?"

She looked at the statue. She seemed to bore into her soul. She stated to move away from the statue to where the people were the people were. Old, young, black, white, male, female; they were all crammed inside. She knew everything would be ok but it still pained her to see the people endure so much pain and suffering

"God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth

Please help my people  
They look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will"

As Martha looked around she saw the people knelling and praying

"I ask for wealth" an old man sang

"I ask for fame" a very pretty young girl moaned  
"I ask for glory to shine on my name" a dark skinned man prayed  
"I ask for love I can possess" an ancient, wrinkled, withered, woman begged  
"I ask for God and His angels to bless me" everyone minus Martha harmonised

Martha, however, moved past them all and headed to a quiet part of the Church

"I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I"

She looked at the statue of the Virgin Mary. Martha fell to her knees as she belted the next part of her song

"God help the outcasts  
The poor and downtrod"

Martha got to her feet and walked towards the doors of the church in the doorway. She stopped and looked back into the church before turning and looking out into the night sky

"I thought we all were  
Children of God"

Martha sang softly - almost in a whisper – as she left the Church and continued on her heroic journey


	2. Mother Knows best

This is set towards the end of the the lazarus experiment and is slightly AU

A/N Also I do like Francine but I just thoguht this would suit her more than Jackie or Sylvia so I choose her

* * *

"Martha what the hell do you think you're doing?" Martha's mother Francine Jones shouted at her youngest daughter Martha Jones

Professor Lazarus had just been turned into a giant scorpion creature and had escaped. Naturally, the doctor had followed him. Martha intended on doing the same

"Mum I have to go" Martha yelled back

"Martha don't go it's dangerous" Francine pleaded

"Mum I have to help" Martha explained

"Why because of him" Francine spat "It's his entire fault

"Mum he's my friend"

"So?"

"And … I think he likes me" Martha said meekly

"Likes you? Please, Martha, that's demented" Francine scoffed

"This is why you never should have left" she sang "Dear, this whole romance that you've invented

Just proves you're too naive to be here

Why would he like you? Come on now - really!

Look at you - you think that he's impressed?

Don't be a dummy

Come with mummy

Mother…"

"No!" Martha yelled

"No? Oh. I see how it is" Francine smirked

Slowly, she started circling Martha as she sang

"Martha knows best

Martha's so mature now

Such a clever grown-up miss

Martha knows best

Fine, if you're so sure now

Go ahead, then give him this"

Francine grabbed her daughters arm and gestured to her body

"This is why he's here!

Don't let him deceive you!

Give it to him, watch, you'll see!

Trust me, my dear

That's how fast he'll leave you

I won't say I told you so - no

Martha knows best!

So if he's such a dreamboat

Go and put him to the test"

Francine then started walking away then turned around

"If he's lying

Don't come crying

Mother knows best..."

And with that she left

Martha sighed "Sorry mum"

Then she bravely ran off into the night to help her friend


End file.
